Summer Lovin'
by BrownHairedWeasleyKid09
Summary: After The trio finish thier sixth year, they return to the Burrow. Hermione realizes she doesn't have feeling for Ron as much as she does someone else. Can Ron ever forgive Hermione?


**Me:** **Alright, let's get this straight. There's a small bit of kissing (don't get your hopes up you perves) and I warn you now, and no other time that it's fem slash. Alright? Understood? Now, yes I know this is INCERDABLY long, but it's all right. I think it's worth it. Then again, I should as seeing that I wrote it. Also, this particular fan fiction contains spoilers, so I don't want to hear it if I ruined the Fifth book for you, or the Sixth, because that's you fault for reading this before them-**

**J.K.: Hits me upside the head with a hardback copy of the fifth book If you're going to destroy my written works of art then shut up and let the damn people read already you prat. **

**Me: falls over unconscience**

**J.K.: Oh and these are my characters, not this git's. Points at me**

**Chapter One**

Hermione lay on Ginny's extra bed, staring at the ceiling. She glanced over as Ron walked into his little sister's room. Hermione felt the edge of the bed depress as Ron sat down. He gently laid his hand on Hermione's leg as she looked back up at the ceiling. They stayed like that for a while, till Ron finally spoke up.

" 'Mione, what's wrong? You've been up here for ages. Almost all summer, ever since Dumbledor…" He paused for a moment and then continued, "The longest I saw you at a time was during Bill and Fleur's wedding, and even then you didn't talk at all. What's the matter? Is it me? Did I do something to upset you?" Ron looked at Hermione, tears glistening on the edge of his eyes. Hermione kept her eyes on the ceiling saying nothing. She knew she couldn't voice what she was thinking, Ron would flip. And what if it was nothing? Then Ron would never speak to her again over a few months' foolish feelings! She couldn't handle that. She loved Ron, didn't she? She had loved him since her first year, hadn't she? She had, she defiantly had…right? She felt the bed let up as Ron got up and she heard the door softly close. She didn't move a muscle. She just lay there on the bed, eyes trained on the ceiling trying to do anything but think. Thinking was what got her into this mess, and the more she thought on how to get out, the deeper she buried herself in more questions. This frustrated her because the more questions she had, the more she was unable to answer them. Little-Miss-Know-It-All-Granger couldn't figure something out, for once. She heard the door open again, much more softly and quietly this time. Hermione looked over and saw Ginny there, waiting. Unfortunately for Hermione, she knew Ginny either wouldn't mind waiting until Hermione told her what was wrong, or Ginny would end up pushing the problem out of her. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. For the second time that day she heard footsteps walk across the room, and again she felt the bed depress.

"Hermione, what's a matter?" Ginny waited for an answer as Hermione took a deep quivering breath and bit her lower lip. After a moment of no answer, Ginny spoke again.

"Hermione, it's ok. I feel it too." Hermione collapsed onto Ginny sobbing.

"Oh God, Gin." Hermione cried harder into Ginny's chest. Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione, softly stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, Hermione, its going to be ok. Shh." Despite Hermione's efforts, she just sobbed more. Ginny kept soothing her until she finally calmed down. Once Hermione's cries subsided they just stayed like that, as the light outside turned vibrant colors from the setting sun. After what felt like forever, a knock came from the door and Hermione quickly jumped out of Ginny's arms. Ginny cast her a look and Hermione hung her head. Ginny hid a smile and looked at the door.

"Come in." Harry poked his head into the room.

"Hey Gin. Your mum said supers ready if you want to eat. You too 'Mione, if you want some." Hermione nodded and Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Harry, we'll be down in a bit." Harry nodded and retreated from the room, closing the door behind him. Ginny turned to Hermione.

"So…you think you're up for dinner?" Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Ginny stood up and Hermione looked at her.

"Gin, what are we going to do about this?" Hermione asked. Ginny thought for a moment.

"I…" Her brow furrowed, "I'm not sure Hermione, how about we talk about it after some dinner alright?" Hermione nodded and stood up.

"'Kay."

Chapter Two 

Hermione and Ginny scrapped back chairs across from one another and sat down. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the two girls as they sat down and brought them both plates of food. She set down the plates and hugged Hermione.

"Feeling better dear?" She asked and Hermione nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled and said she was glad, then returned to her seat. Hermione's mouth watered, as she looked at the plate in front of her. There was roasted chicken, mashed potatoes smothered in gravy, Mrs. Weasley's famous green bean casserole and hot golden brown biscuits covered in butter. Hermione looked over at Ginny who grinned and dug into her own heaping pile of food. Hermione picked up her fork and started to eat.

By the time everyone had finished their meal it was good after dark. Everyone was leaning back in their chairs rubbing their stomachs. Finally Mr. Weasley arose and looked around the table.

"How about a good game of Exploding Snaps, Bill? Fred, George, Charley?" All four boys grinned and got up. Fleur got up and entwined her tiny perfect arm into Bill's muscular fuzzy one. Hermione noted that after he was bit by Greyback he had grown even furrier. Not bad furry, more like teddy bear furry. Fred (or was it George? She still a difficult time telling) poked Mr. Weasley with two fingers.

"Dad, you're goin' down." He grinned and went into the living room. Harry nudged Ron.

"How about a chess game, Mate?" Harry asked. Ron looked at Hermione, who quickly averted her eyes to the floor. Ron sighed and nodded to Harry.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked off into the living room. Mrs. Weasley looked up at Ginny and Hermione as she cleared the table and had the plates start to wash themselves.

"What are you two girls up to?" Ginny started to lead Hermione upstairs.

"We're going to talk; I think Hermione needs to talk." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Ok girls."

The two girls continued up the stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione sat on her bed as Ginny shut the door. They both looked at each other in silence for a moment. As quickly as a bolt of lighting they where in each other's arms fused together in a heat of passion. Suddenly a knock at the door made them jump apart. Hermione quickly sat cross-legged on the bed and Ginny opened the door, guilt written on both their faces. Tonks strolled into the room and smiled at the girls.

"Wotcher Hermione." Hermione nodded a hello, still looking guilt ridden. Tonks sat on the bed and patted for Ginny to take a seat next to her, which she did. Tonks looked at the two girls, who both had their eyes on the floor. Tonks smiled.

"Ginny…Hermione…this isn't wrong." Both girls looked up in horror. Did she know? Was it so obvious? Tonks smiled again.

"It's ok to feel sad after a death." The two sighed in relief. She didn't know, yet anyway. Tonks continued. "We all loved Dumbledor and he's still with us. In here." She touched their hearts. Hermione and Ginny nodded, hiding laughter. Tonks nodded. "Better?" Both girls nodded. Tonks smiled and stood up. She walked out closing the door. As soon as the door clicked closed the girls fell on top of each other laughing hysterically. After their cries of laughter died down the both sat up in the bed facing each other. They where quiet for a moment till Hermione spoke in a soft whisper.

"What should we do about this?" Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not totally sure…but if you want to be with me, we need to tell Ron." Hermione nodded.

"Do _you_ want to be with me?" She asked. Ginny nodded, "Yes I do." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Then we need to tell Ron."

Chapter Three 

Harry and Ron where the only one's still in the living room. The fire was slowly dying as they continued with their second chess game. Ron looked glum with the firelight reflecting off his freckly face, even as his knight took Harry's Queen. Hermione and Ginny entered the room as Harry's piece was dragged off the playing board. The girls looked at each other. Before coming down they had both decided they would tell Ron about them only if he asked. If not, Hermione would just tell him she wanted to see other people. The two boys looked up as the girls entered. Harry accioed two chairs and the girls sat. Harry and Ron went back to playing their chess game as Hermione worked up her nerve.

"Castle to D-4." Commanded Harry.

"Pawn to D-4." Countered Ron.

"Damnit! Okay…uh…Bishop to E-9?" Hermione was barely audible when she said Ron's name.

"Ron…" She said his name a little louder, "Ronald." He looked up.

"Huh? Talkin' to me now eh?" Hermione blushed and felt Ginny grip her chair as not to hit her older brother, but she continued.

"Ron, I think we should see other people." Ron turned pink at the ears.

"Whatever." He went back to playing chess as Harry sat uncomfortably trying to do the same. Hermione sighed and both girls got up to exit the room. They where half way across the room when Ron said, "Who is it?" The girls stopped dead in their tracks. Hermione didn't move.

"What do you mean?" She squeaked out.

"I mean," he said, "Who is it that you would rather have then me?" Hermione went pale, not saying a word. Ron stood up forcefully banging his fists.

"Who damnit!" Hermione flinched. Ginny turned around and faced her older brother.

"Me." Ron and Harry stared at his little sister in shock.

"You?" They both blurted out. Ron blinked, as Harry looked at Ginny with sadness hidden beneath his bright green eyes. Ron marched up to Hermione and spun her around. She quivered, afraid. Ron started to yell.

"You slut! You goddamn, disgusting little slut! You picked my little sister over me?" He slapped Hermione. Hard. She fell to the ground quietly sobbing and gently touched where she would later find a nasty, hand print shaped bruise. Ginny pushed Ron.

"Hey! Knock it off Ron! It's not her fault!" Ron rounded on Ginny like an angry bull.

"And you!" He seethed. "You stole my girlfriend! SHE WAS MINE!" He roared. "You're a nasty little slut too! A disgusting, filthy little dyke!" He spat the words like venom from a cobra and stomped off. Ginny stood stunned for a moment as if she had been slapped just as well. She then looked down to see Hermione still sobbing on the floor. Ginny quickly rushed over to her and cradled her head in her hands.

"Shhh, its ok love. It's going to be ok." Hermione buried her head in Ginny's lap. Ginny stroked Hermione's hair and looked over at Harry, who still looked stunned and sad. He got up at muttered something about helping to take Hermione up to Ginny's room then going to talk some sense into Ron. They both got Hermione up and she said she would be fine. This was a lie of course, but what else could she say? Harry nodded and went off to go and talk to Ron while Ginny and Hermione returned to Ginny's room. Chapter Four 

Hermione and Ginny sat on their beds looking at each other. They anxiously waited for news from Harry on Ron's reaction. Suddenly Hermione realized something.

"Gin, when we tell your parents, they'll never let us room like this." Ginny looked at her sadly.

"Your right. Even if their reaction is better then Ron's, they still wouldn't. The same rules for a boyfriend would apply to a girlfriend." She smiled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ginny and Hermione both whipped their heads in that direction. Ginny granted entrance to the person on the other side. Harry walked through the door and looked at the two girls. He sighed and sat down.

"Well, he's calmed down some…but you may want to give him some more time to cool off more. And I'm suggesting that you don't do anything touchy feely around him either. Ginny looked at Harry.

"Define "touchy feely"." Harry looked at her.

"As in hand holding, hugging, kissing, and arm wrapping." Ginny looked at him furiously.

"You mean all the things I did with you! How come I was allowed to do that with you while he was around, but I can't with Hermione?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"Well, probably because I'm his best mate, not his ex-girlfriend." Hermione piped up.

"I'm his friend too!" She corrected herself, "Or I was anyway."

"You're also now his ex-girlfriend." Hermione blushed. "And I'd appreciate if you two didn't bite my head off. I'm trying to help you, which you should be grateful for as seeing I could be in there with Ron muttering and cursing over this." He looked at Ginny. "You are my ex-girlfriend too after all." Ginny glared at him.

"Excuse me, but if I remember correctly _you_ broke up with _me_ thank you very much." Harry looked at Ginny. "That was only for your protection Gin. I loved you then and I love you now. If you where still single once Voldemort was gone, I would have wanted to get back together with you." Ginny blushed. "So if you don't mind, no more taking this out on me." The girls went a bit red and muttered an apology as Harry got up.

"It's alright, just remember not to make me the object of your anger alright?" the girls nodded and Harry left.

"Well…at least he's calming down some." Said Hermione. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah." She wiggled under her covers. "Come on, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Hermione nodded and started to get under her covers. Ginny smiled.

"Um, excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" She lifted up her covers, enough for Hermione to fit. Hermione looked at Ginny nervously.

"But what about you're mum when she comes to wake us?" Ginny smirks some.

"I have that taken care of. I put a charm on the beds so when mum comes in, it looks like your sleeping in your bed and I'm alone in mine." Hermione looked at Ginny in awe.

"Where'd you learn that?" Ginny's smirk grew.

"From one of your books. It's an Illusion charm." Hermione smiled and crawled into Ginny's bed. She laid her head on Ginny's chest and felt Ginny's arms wrap around her. She smiled to herself.

"Gin, I-…I love you." She looked up at Ginny. She saw a smile on her face and felt relived.

"I love you too Hermione." Hermione smiled more to herself. She closed her eyes smiling and fell asleep in her lover's arms.

Chapter Five 

The sun shone into the room brightly as Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked up, trying to remember where she was. She saw Ginny watching her smiling; her arms still wrapped around Hermione. She smiled back at Ginny remembering why she was in this girls arms and all that had happened.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked Ginny. Ginny smiled.

"I'm watching you beautiful." Hermione blushed and kissed Ginny.

"You're so sweet." Ginny smiled more.

"I try." Hermione giggled and snuggled close to her girlfriend. Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in. Hermione froze. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Ginny and mouthed the words "Breakfast is ready, do you think Hermione wants to eat, or to sleep more?" Ginny mouthed back, "Eat, but I'll wake her. We'll be down soon." Mrs. Weasley nodded and headed back downstairs, closing the door behind her. Hermione looked at Ginny confused. Ginny smiled.

"Illusion charm, remember?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh yeah. Wow, it worked." Ginny smiled.

"Like a charm." Hermione rolled her eyes smiling. Ginny prodded her side gently.

"Come on, up, up, up." Hermione smiled and slapped Ginny away playfully.

"I'm going. I'm going. Geesh." They both laughed and got out of bed. Hermione went over to her trunk and got out clean clothes. She looked over at Ginny, who had stripped of her old dirty clothes already and was currently looking for new ones. Hermione stared at her girlfriend's body. It was…beautiful to say the least. Ginny curved in all the right places and her skin looked so soft and pale. Even though her skin was pale, it still glowed against her vibrant red hair. Her hair came just to the bottom of her black bra and was so straight Hermione was almost jealous.

"Oh my God." Ginny turned to face Hermione.

"What is it love?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing. I just hadn't realized till now that I was dating a goddess." Ginny blushed.

"Say's who?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"Nobody had to. Your body says it all." Ginny blushed a deeper red, her face clashing with her hair. She pulled on her shirt.

"My body says that?" Hermione nodded.

"All that and so much more." Ginny smiled.

"Really now. I thought that was your body, not mind. It's telling me the same things" Hermione blushed as she escaped her pants.

"No it's not." She pulled a clean shirt over her head. Ginny nodded.

"Is too." Ginny slipped into a new pair of skintight jeans. The girls finished changing and they quickly kissed before heading downstairs.

The smell of coffee and bacon reached their noses before they even neared the kitchen. They sat next to each other only to realize that the house was deserted. Hermione accioed two plates that where on the counter along with two cups of coffee. Ginny looked around and spotted a note on the counter and accioed that over to them as well. She looked from the note to Hermione then read the note out loud.

"Dear Ginny,

Dad and I took Ron and Harry out to Diagon Alley to retrieve a few things Hermione and them will need before they set off. We should be back before dark. I trust you and Hermione can handle lunch for yourselves and keep out of trouble. You two could go into town for lunch and shop a while afterward. We'll see you soon, dear.

Love,

Mum and Dad." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Well, looks like we have the day and the house to ourselves huh?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes but for some reason I have a bad feeling about those four going out." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Love, there's no reason to fret. They have Dad and Harry with them so they have more then a fighting chance should anything go wrong." Hermione looked at Ginny for a second and nodded.

"Your right. They'll be fine. Being stupid." She picked up her mug of coffee and sipped it.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ginny picked up a piece of bacon and said off handedly, "You." Hermione almost dropped her mug and looked at Ginny. Ginny looked back innocently.

"Yes?" Hermione just blinked at her and Ginny cracked a smile.

"I guess that's a no?" Hermione smiled.

"You're bad." Ginny grinned and walked two fingers up Hermione's arm.

"You don't know how bad."

Chapter Six 

Hermione lay on the couch reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven_. She wanted to learn the things she would have learned if she were still returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Ginny and herself had take upon Mrs. Weasley's advice and walked into the little town not far from the Burrow. They had eaten lunch at a nice outside French café; sipping their drinks and watching the people pass by. Once they had finished their lunches they walked around, occasionally going into muggle shops. Hermione bought Ginny a silver Dragon necklace that she had happened to stumbled upon, while Ginny used some muggle money to buy Hermione a leather bound journal. Once it started to turn dusk they returned home. Ginny went upstairs to shower and Hermione made a fire before settling down with her book. It had grown dark outside, so Hermione figured the three Weasley's and Harry would be returning soon. After twenty minutes Ginny came back downstairs and smiled at the sight of Hermione curled up with a book.

"What's that you're reading love?" Hermione raised the book so Ginny could read the cover without her eyes ever leaving the page she was on. Ginny nodded and looked at the clock on the mantel.

"Don't you think mum, dad, Ron, and Harry should have been back by now?" Hermione laid down her book and glanced at the clock.

"I do. It's getting late and it's much past da-" Suddenly the front door slammed and a exhausted Harry appeared at the doorway. His hair was matted with sweat, dirt and blood. His clothes where torn and ragged. The girls stared at him in horror and shock.

"God, Harry, what-" Harry cut off Hermione.

"No time! You two have to come with me. Voldemort, Ron, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ginny I'm so sorry. But come on!" Harry looked at them as they just sat there.

"Come the bloody hell on!" The girls quickly got up and Harry told Hermione to Apparate herself and Ginny to Diagon Alley and he'd meet them there. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, wait! Where in Diagon Alley?" Harry thought.

"In front of Fred and George's shop." Hermione nodded again.

"Alright, lets go."

Chapter Seven 

Hermione and Ginny appeared in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes with a pop. They gaped at the sight that appeared before them. Everything was destroyed and lay in ruins. Bricks and body's lay smoldering in the streets and the smoke still hadn't fully cleared. Harry popped next to them and looked at the horror scene that lay before them. He then quickly looked at Hermione and Ginny and set off. He looked over his shoulder and yelled to the girls who where still standing where he had left them.

"Come on!" The girls started to follow and Harry's trot turned into a fast jog. As Harry sped up, so did Hermione and Ginny. Suddenly Harry broke out into a dead sprint.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and started to run after Harry. As soon as they caught up to him he stopped abruptly. The girls stopped as well, almost running into him. He was looked at something about ten feet away on the ground. Harry walked over to something that looked like a pile of ragged robes and knelt down. As Ginny neared Hermione heard her gasp. Ginny ran to the pile of robes and as Hermione neared the pile herself she saw a glimpse of flame-like …hair? As she came nearer she gasped as well and ran over to where Harry and Ginny where kneeling. Ron was laying on the ground and just the sight of his mangled, bloody body made Hermione want to vomit. His robes where covered in mass amounts of blood and filth, and where torn. His eyes where closed and he had tearstains down his cheeks. His leg was broken in a way that his torn muscle and bone showed. He had large slashes across his body that where bleeding profusely. Hermione knelt down coving her mouth, but a whimper still escaped. Ron slowly opened his eyes and looked at the three kneeling. Ginny had tears running down her face. Ron painfully took his little sisters hand in his own. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to talk.

"Gin…I'm…sor-so-sorry." Ginny nodded crying.

"I know Ron, I know. Don't talk now. You'll waste your strength." Ron shook his head grimacing.

"No…I…need…to tell..you now. I'm….sorry…to both…of….you. I….reall….really hope…you two….are ….hap-," His breathing became shallow,"happy…together." His grip on Ginny's hand gave on final squeeze and then went limp. Ginny's head hung as she started to sob. Hermione felt warm tears of sorrow fall down her face.

Chapter Eight 

Hermione sat on the couch next to Ginny who was sipping tea and sniffling. Harry sat in the chair opposite them. He leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees. He took a breath then started to explain.

"While we where all in Diagon Alley…Voldemort and his mates showed up. There wasn't many other people shopping, but the unlucky ones that where were immediately killed. The Death Eaters took care of them while Voldemort came after us four." He nodded his head at Ginny. "Your dad and I tried to keep him off while Ron tried to take your mum to safety. But Voldemort got her with the cure before she could get far. Mr. Weasley got angry and lunged at Voldemort in rage. He was cursed before he was halfway in midair, right in the chest the poor chap. Ron and I started dueling with him then. Ron and I where crucioed a good amount of times. While dealing with Voldemort we got almost all of the Death Eaters. I think there was only two left and they Apparated away. So then it was just us three. Somehow Voldemort knew about that one spell I had used on Malfoy last year, probably learned it from Snape. Anyway, he used it on Ron. I finally aimed an Avadra Kedravra at him and got him. He died. That's when I went for you two." Harry looked up with tears welling in his eyes. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Wait a second. But what about Voldemort's other lives? His Horacruxes?" Harry smiled proudly.

"Yeah, well remember all those times I would leave for a week or two and come back with no excuse?" The girls nodded. "Well I was out hunting and destroying those." Hermione and Ginny stared at him open mouthed. He nodded. They sat mulling this over. Finally Hermione asked Harry the question.

"Did…did you get Belletrix Lestrange?" Harry nodded proudly.

"Yep. I got her good. Sadly I still don't feel like I've revenged Sirius. I guess it's hard to seek revenge on a man killed by drapery, huh?" Harry forced a smile. Ginny looked up from the floor she was staring at.

"Does Bill, Charley, Fred, and George know? About Mum, Dad and Ron?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"Yeah they do. Or they should soon anyway. I sent them an owl telling them what happened. I know it should have been you to tell them but I knew you'd be shaken up so I…" Harry stopped and Ginny nodded.

"It's alright. But who will look after me till next December?" Harry looked at Her.

"Why December?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Because I don't turn of age till next December of my Seventh year."

"Ooh! Right! Sorry, forgot. Well…I guess um...Bill and Fleur could. Or you could stay with Fred and George. They have plenty of money to help raise you for a little less then two years." Ginny nodded. Hermione sighed and took Ginny's empty cup into the kitchen. When she came back she suggested bed.

"We've had a rough night. Especially you two. Let's just get some sleep now. I made a sleeping drought so neither of you will have nightmares." She gave them their dose of the drought and they all retired to their beds for the night.

Chapter Nine _(Side note: This now takes place fifteen years later)_

Hermione laughed while playing in the front yard with her and Ginny's daughter, Emma. Emma looked just like Hermione except one difference. She had bright green eyes. Just then Harry walked through the front gate.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Emma ran into her biological father's arms. He caught and hugged his six-year-old daughter. Harry smiled remembering the day Hermione and Ginny asked him to be the father of their child. He had happily agreed, and nine months later, Emma was born.

Hermione and a five-month pregnant Ginny walked over to Harry and Emma. Harry smiled at them.

"And how's little Ronnie doing?" He asked holding Emma. Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other and Ginny took Harry's free hand, placing it to her stomach. Hermione smiled proudly as a look of surprise hit Harry's face.

"The little guy's kicking." She replied. He smiled more.

"You know, I have a feeling this one is gonna be just like his uncle, inside and out." The couple smiled and took each other's hand, their wedding rings glistening in the sunlight.

"So do we." Ginny smiled. "This one is gonna be just as hard to tame and feed as Ron was." Harry laughed.

"I forgot how much he used to eat. It's a good thing you're a Healer and Hermione's bookstore is almost as popular as Fred and George's joke shop." The couple smiled again. Emma started to fidget in Harry's arms, so he put her down and she ran off to play with her broom. Harry smiled more.

"Looks like not only did she get brains from you, Hermione, but also talent on the Quidditch field from me." They all laughed as Emma zoomed by at waist height. They watched Emma zoom around for a while till the sky started to turn purple and red. Harry clapped his hands together.

"How about we go out for some dinner." Emma hopped off her broom and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, yeah! Can we Mummy? Can we, can we, can we?" She put her hands together and started to beg Ginny as well. "Please Ginny, pleeeeease!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, lets go. We can go to that new place in Diagon Alley, Fred and George can join us too." Emma jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yaaay! Uncle Fred and Uncle George too!!" She ran off inside to the fireplace and the grown-ups followed laughing.


End file.
